Een Kannibaal In De Kamer
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ichigo komt in een nieuwe internaat en word meteen verliefd op Renji Abarai, niet veel later worden ze een koppel . Maar er gebeuren vreemde dingen, en iedereen word gedreigd kunnen ze het huis ontsnappen ?
1. In het huis

**Alle fics ( ook de heel oude ) gaan opnieuw geschreven worden, ik begin eerst met mijn nederlandse en dan mijn engelse . Ik heb ook een Archive account gemaakt, voor de smut sinds ze hier streng op zijn geworden .Mijn fics krijgen ook een nederlandse titels, ook de chapters . **

_**Bye Bye !**_

* * *

><p>" Ik hoop dat je het naar je zin zou krijgen ." Glimlachte de man als hij naarde Kurosaki familie keek, de moeder zat links en de vader rechts als hun dochter in het midden zat .<p>

Ze trok een zuur gezicht, als ze met haar armen gekruisd zat . Haar kort jongens achtige haar, was prachtig oranje waar haar moeder trots op was ( meer dan zijzelf ) . En haar bruine ogen spoten vuur op de man voor haar ." Ichigo-san je moet zo een zuur gezicht trekken, je word er sneller oud door . " Zeide de man vriendelijk .

" Kan me niks schelen ." Zuchte de tiener ." Ichigo ! " Haar moeder Masaki keek niet blij met haar commentaar, en verontschuldigde naar de man toe ." Het spijt me, ze is het nog niet gewend . Ik was ook zo op haar leeftijd, geef haar tijd . " Smeekte ze Ichigo's vader Isshin keek lastig naar Ichigo, dat zij haar moeder al zo snel moet verontschuldigen op dag 1 al .

" Maak u geen zorgen, ze is niet de eerste . Er zijn veel tieners lijk dat hier . "

" Oh ja ? " Isshin zag er nu onzeker uit om zijn dochter hier achter te laten ." Jongens meestal zijn zo in hun puber jaren, ze hebben het allemaal moeilijk . Er is niks om zorgen te maken, in begin zijn de meisjes ook zo weet u . Ze vertrouwen het hier nog niet, maar dan wennen ze er aan . "

Masaki was beetje gerust, ze was ook zo tiener geweest . En het hoort bij op groeien het koppig zijn, ze trok een gezicht naar haar man . Dat hij zich geen zorgen moest maken, maar de onzekerheid bleef liggen .

" Als je wilt leid ik u al rond ."

" Dat zou vriendelijk zijn ." De Kurosaki's en de man stonden op als hij hun rond ging leiden ." Werkt u hier lang Aizen-san ? "

" Haha wel ik geloof al 7 jaar ."

" Dat is best lang .. " Zeide Isshin verbaasd ." Dat klopt de tijd vliegt, de kinderen houde u handen bezig . Ik vergeet zelf soms mijn verjaardag, dus ik ben verbaasd als mijn moeder mij belt en zegt ' gelukkige verjaardag ' ." Lachte de man beetje beschaamt zag Ichigo, als zijn wangen rood werden .

" Kan gebeuren . " Glimlachte Masaki .

Aizen liet hun de woonkamer zien, de living, Ichigo was verwondert dat het groot was . Maar er waren niet veel spullen hier, dus het had meer ruimte . Ze gingen naar boven Aizen wees naar rechts ." Dat is de jongens afdeling daar hebben we eigenlijk niks te zoeken, de meisjes kant is links en het is bijna hetzelfde als de jongens afdeling . Dus we slaan dat over . "

Ze volgde hem links als Ichigo volgde, stopte ze en keek achter haar . Het leek of iemand haar bekijken was van de jongens afdeling, maar ze zag niemand of een deur open . Behalve die van ver aan, maar ze zag niet goed of het wel iemand daar staat .

" Ichigo ? "

Ichigo keek terug naar haar ouders, die wat verder stonden met Aizen . " Kom je nog ? Is er iets ? "

" Nee nee . " Antwoorde Ichigo snel en besloot die raar gevoel te vergeten, en volgde haar ouders snel . Ze bleef achter hun staan, sinds ze niet naast Aizen wou wandelen . Ze vond hem maar niks, en vertrouwde hem niet .

" Dit is u kamer, er is ook een badkamer voor de meisjes privé . "

Hij opende de deur en ze liepen binnen, Ichigo zag een slordige bed en wat kleren op de grond . Het leek niet eigenlijk meisjes achtig, maar ze zag dat haar kamer genoot wat girly spullen heeft .

" Wel Ichigo jij en je kamergenoot kunnen al goed met elkaar opschieten denk ik ." Lachte haar vader als ze haar een klop op zijn schouder gaf ." Hou je mond ." Zeide ze met een rood gezicht . " Isshin plaag je dochter niet, dat is mijn taak ~ "

" Mam ! "

Aizen glimlachte maar zeide niks, Ichigo was er beetje dankbaar voor ." De naam van u kamergenoot is Inoue Orihime, ze weet dat je vandaag komt . Ze is wat vergeetachtig als je kunt zien, maar een vriendelijk meisje . "

De ouders van Ichigo waren al blij, dat Ichigo met een lief meisje zaten .

Ichigo was er wat minder blij om, dat het al op het moment kwam dat ze hoopt dat het langer ging duren .

Ze stond buiten afscheid te nemen van haar ouders ." Ichigo en braaf zijn he, ik wil geen klachten horen begrepen ."

" Ja mam .. "

" Ik meen het Ichigo dit is onze laatste kans, en je weet dat ik in alles in staat ben ." Ichigo knikte ja ze wilt haar moeder ook niet teleurstellen zoals haar vader, maar wilt ook tenminste een voorbeeld voor Yuzu en Karin zijn .

" Geef ze de groetjes . " Fluisterde ze ." Zal ik doen, tot snel weer okay . " Ichigo knikte ja als haar moeder haar kus op de voorhoofd gaf . " En blijf van de jongens af ! " Riep Isshin heel erg luid ." Waarom niet van mij ! "

" Ze weten dat ze met mij doen krijgen ." Zeide Isshin als hij een bezorgd gezicht trok ." Idioot ik kan voor mij eigen zorgen ." Stak Ichigo haar tong uit, Isshin aaide haar hoofd hard . Zo dat haar haren wild uitstaken ." Stop er mee .. "

" Hou je sterk Ichigo, en laat je niet doen okay . " En toen fluisterde hij als hij half keek naar Aizen, die afscheid nam van Masaki ." Bel ons als er iets is ." Ichigo merkte dat en knikte ja ." Okay . "

En toen waren ze weg, en Ichigo zat alleen in haar kamer . Ze zat op haar bed die ze had opgemaakt . Ze had een knuffel die ze Kon noemde, het had de vorm van een leeuw . Ze kreeg het op haar 5de verjaardag, en is er nu nog mee .

Ze hield het dicht tegen haar, alsof het de laatste verbinding was naar haar thuis .

Plots vloog de deur open, en 2 meisjes kwamen binnen . Ze lachte en Ichigo trok een verlegen gezicht, als de eens stille kamer vol geluid was . " Oh je kamergenoot ? "

" Eh oh ! " Het meisje die naar haar keek, trok een blij gezicht en rende naar haar toe ." Hallo ! Ik ben Inoue Orihime fijn je te ontmoeten ! " Ichigo bloosde fell als Orihime struikelde en haar borsten, recht in haar gezicht schoof .

Sinds Ichigo een b cup was, kwam het heel vervelend over alsof ze het expres deed .

" Orihime je moet uitkijken ." Zeide het ander meisje ." Ik kan haar gevoelens horen breken ." Ichigo keek naar haar, en zag dat ze een a cup was . En wist dat deze hier, haar gevoelens mee deelde ." Eh waarom sorry sorry ! Wees niet boos op mij ! " Jammerde Orihime ." I-Is niks .. Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo ." Voorstelde Ichigo zich .

" Hallo ik ben Kuchiki Rukia ." Voorstelde Rukia zich ." Wel Orihime nu heb je eindelijk een kamergenoot he . "

" Ja ik ben zo blij . "

" Was er dan niemand voor mij ."

" Nee ... Wel vorig jaar was ik haar kamergenoot, maar toen kwam de kamer wisseling door ook het verbouwen en zo . We zijn met 5 meisjes een oneven getal . "

" Vorig jaar deelde Harribal-san, Nell-chan en Miyako-san een kamer ." Zeide Orihime nerveus . " Dat was een nachtmerrie Nell en Harribal kunnen niet zo goed met elkaar om, Miyako gooide nog wat vuur er over ." Fluisterde ze het laats gedeelte ." Ah .. "

" Kom laten we jou aan iedereen voorstellen ! " Riep Orihime en nam Ichigo vast en trok haar mee ." Iedereen is terug van school, je begint morgen zeker he ? "

" Ja ..."

" Oh zo fijn ."

" Ik zeg het je, ze doet lang over in de badkamer, grijp je kans want ze is een diepe slaper ."

" Rukia-chan ! " Orihime's gezicht werd rood ." Sorry sorry maar het is de waarheid . "

Ichigo probeerde haar lach in te houden ." Zijn jullie altijd zo ? " Vroeg ze ." Altijd ik hoop dat je er ook van wat kan ."

" Ik zou proberen .." Zeide Ichigo beetje nerveus ." Ah niet nerveus worden Ichigo, we zijn allemaal vrienden hier ! "

" _We zijn allemaal vrienden hier ! _" Zeide een vervelend stem haar na, de meisjes kwamen tegen twee ander jongens . Rukia trok een gezicht als Orihime dit keer nerveus naast Ichigo stond . Die verward keek naar de twee .

" Hoorde je dat Nnoitra, prinsesje zit weer in dromenland ."

" Hahaha ! " Brulde Nnoitra uit ." Hou er mee op Jaugerjaquez ."

" Bek dicht Kuchiki, of wilt je deze hier hebben ." Als hij een vuist voor haar gezicht hield ." Hey handen thuis ." Zeide Ichigo als ze kwaad keek ." Wie the fuck zijt gij ? "

" Kurosaki Ichigo en gij zijt ? "

" The fucking king ! " Daagde Jaugerjaquez uit ." Kleine kinderen hebben meer manieren dan gij ."

Nnoitra was stil en dan lachte hij weer ." Die heeft fucking lef ." Wat zei je daar bitch ." Als de ander klaar stond om aan te vallen ." Wat zij gij doof of wat ? " Ichigo bukte snel als een vuist naar haar richting vloog, ze pakte zijn shirt vast . En gooide hem over haar, hij viel op grond met een harde klap ." Verdomme ! "

" Wow ..." Ichigo keek naar Nnoitra die zijn handen omhoog stak ." Een volgende keer misschien schatje ? "

" Noem me niet schatje weirdo . "

" He ik probeer hier aardig te zijn hoor ."

" Dat heb ik niet nodig van u, je hebt al genoeg van je eigen getoont . "

" Wat is hier aan de hand ? " Vroeg een ander stem als Nnoitra zich wou verdedigen, Ichigo keek het meisje dat naar hun toe liep . Ze keek naar Grimmjow ." Wat doet gij op de vloer Grimm? "

" Die fucking bitch is gestoord ! " Grimm eigenlijk Grimmjow genaamd wees naar Ichigo als hij het uit riep, hij stond op als hij moordlustig naar haar keek ." U eigen fucking schuld, je laat je doen door een meisje ."

" Harribal-san dit is Kurosaki Ichigo, mijn nieuwe kamergenoot ."

" Fijn je te ontmoeten Kurosaki, laten we geen vijanden worden . En elkaar met rust laten begrepen ."

Ze keek zuchtent naar Grimmjow ." Dat betekent ook voor u Grimm ."

" Shut up ! " Grimmjow duwde de meisjes opzij en ging naar onder, met Nnoitra snel achter hem als hij ook lastig keek ." Idioten . " En ging ook naar onder .

" Wel nu heb je ook Harribal-san ontmoet ."

" Zijn zij en die gast een koppel . "

" Al sinds ze hier kwamen . "

" Wel ze zijn 4 jaar samen ."

" 4 jaar al ..."

De 3 liepen naar onder en gingen naar de living, ander tieners waren daar ook ." Dit hier is Ishida Uryu ."

" Onze geek ."

" Heb je weer commentaar te verspreiden Kuchiki ." Rukia grijnsde op dat ." Sinds ik Ichigo hier heb, word dit twee keer dubbel baka . "

_Oi hou me er buiten .._

" Zeg de gene die laatste in de klas is . "

" Ishida-kun ... " Orihime wees dan naar een ander jongen, die met een meisje was aan het arm worstelen ." Dat zijn Chad-kun en Nell-chan ! "

" Dat is mijn kamergenoot, voel je mijn pijn ? " Ichigo merkte dat het ook een groot maatje was, dat het meisje had van borsten ." Heel zeker . "

" Over wat hebben jullie het ? "

" Perverts ."

" Zwijg geek ." Was Rukia's antwoord tegen Uryu, Ichigo had een gevoel dat ze elkaar toch leuk vinden ... Heel erg diep van binnen .

" Dit hier is Kurosaki Ichigo, bekijk mijn eindelijk kamergenoot van alle kanten . Maar niet aanraken ." Plaagde Orihime als Ichigo de gelukkig heid zag op haar gezicht ." Wel werd tijd, je hebt erg lang moeten wachten . "

" Hello Ichigo-chan, fijn je te ontmoeten ! " Riep Nell Chad knikte ja, wat Ichigo aannam als een goededag .

" Oh is ze hier ? "

" Unohana-san ! " een vrouw wandelde binnen met een jonge vrouw, en een jonge man . " Hallo ik ben Unohana Retsu ik ben de verpleegster hier . "

" Mijn naam is Hinamori Momo, ik doe de meisjes afdeling ."

" En mijn naam is Ukitake Juushiro, ik ben hier de verpleegster als Unohana-san er niet is . Verder ben ik bezig in de tuin ."

" Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo ." Zeide Ichigo met een rood gezicht ." Ah Ichigo word verlegen ! "

Sommige lachte als Ichigo ook lachte ." Hey wat is al dat lawaai hier ! " Riep een kwaad stem .

Ichigo draaide haar om, haar bruine ogen keken naar de blauwe ogen . Van een jongen die terug naar haar staarde, Ichigo probeerde niet lang te kijken naar hem . Sinds ze een meisjes stem hoorde, ze merkte een brut achtige jongen naast hem . En een meisje die lastig keek naar hun ." Wel ? " Vroeg ze .

Ichigo ontmoete omdat moment haar hel .


	2. Abarai Renji

" Miyako-san dit is ..." Miyako ging voor Orihime staan, als haar gezichts uitdrukking nog niet verranderde ." Ik heb jou niks gevraagd Damn-hime . "

Ichigo zag de pijn in Orihime's ogen, maar ze glimlachte het weg ." Ryuuzaki-san dat was niet nodig ." Zeide Unohana streng, Miyako trok een gezicht maar zeide niks terug ." En jij zijt ? "

" Kurosaki Ichigo .. " Ichigo woude geen moeite doen eigenlijk, om haar voor testellen aan haar ." Ah de nieuwe ... Dus jij waard de gene die Grimmjow lastig heeft gevallen ."

" Wat ... "

" Miyako-san Ichigo heeft hem niet lastig gevallen ." Zeide Rukia met een kwaad uitdrukking ." Eh ... " Ze keek terug naar Ichigo ." Don't fuck with me ." Fluisterde ze naar haar, en liep naar haar blijkbaar jongen .

Hij glimlachte vriendelijk naar haar . " Aangenaam ik ben Shiba Kaien ! " En wees naar de ander naast hem ." Dit is mijn broertje Ganju ."

" Ik kan mijn eigen voorstellen ."

" Oh maar ze geloven mij wat sneller, want bekijk haar gezicht eens . " Ganju merkte de ongeloof op Ichigo's gezicht ." Oi dat is gemeen ! "

" En dit is Ryuuzaki Miyako ."

" Wat .. Je moet me niet voorstellen aan haar ." Jammerde Miyako ." Miyako vriendelijk zijn . "

" Alleen voor jou .. "

Ichigo wou moord plegen ." Wel hebben jullie Ichigo aan iedereen voorgesteld ? "

" Nee Renji is nog niet hier . "

De voordeur sloeg open ." I am home ! " Riep iemand luid op als hij de woonkamer binnen loopte ." Man het is vies regenen, Unohana-san ik dacht dat je zeide dat het schoon weer ging zijn ." Wel ik heb je gewaarschuwd je paraplu mee te nemen, sinds er kans was op regen ."

" Maar dat gaat toch niet op mijn bike . "

" Eh heb je die nog, ik zei je dat je die moest weg doen ! " Riep Momo Ichigo was verbaasd dat zij zo lawaai kan maken .

" Heb geen zin ."

" Kom nou Hinamori-san hij doet er niemand kwaad mee ." Glimlachte Juushiro . " Maar zijn school klacht al de hele tijd . "

" Dat ze doen ." De jongen nam zijn helm af, en keek naar Ichigo . Die beetje met grote ogen terug naar hem keek ." Wie zijt jij ? "

" Je hebt veel ... " Als ze naar de markingen op zijn lichaam zag ." Tof he ." Grijnsde hij ." Kom op Renji juist als of zij ..."

" Heel tof, dit is mijn eerste keer dat ik zoveel zie ." Ichigo's ogen straalde als iedereen met open mond naar haar keek, zoals Renji die het niet gewoon was . Dat een meisje dat tof vond, alle meisjes vonden het wagelijk of belachelijk .

" Tof dit is een vriendschap ! " Riep Renji en pakte haar hand, als hij die schudde ." Ik ben Abarai Renji ."

" Kurosaki Ichigo . "

" Ew ze vormen al een couple ." Miyako trok een gezicht als Kaien niks zeide, Renji grijnsde naar haar ." En beter dan u team ! "

" Behandel dit niet als een sport ! "

Voor Ichigo het wist, was het avondeten . Het was luid als de meisjes waren praten, de jongens luid waren ( woord ) vechten . En de begeleiders, Chad en Uryu rustig aten . " Smaakt het Ichigo-chan ? "

" Ja het is lekker ."

Orihime merkte dat Ichigo de rode pepers liet liggen ." Je lust het niet ? "

" Sorry .. "

" Niet erg ik laat ook eigenlijk liggen wat ik niet lekker vind ." Ichigo merkte dat Orihime haar ajuinen heeft laten liggen .

" De rest geven we toch aan de beesten ."

" Beesten ."

" De varkens, we hebben er 2 . Vroeger ook een hond, maar hij is 6 maanden geleden overleden . Ruushiro was zijn naam ."

" Nee Orihime alleen dat je de R mooi vond klikken bij een hond, en dat hij bij Ukitake-san was .. "

" Betekent niet dat het Ruushiro was ." Zeide Uryu verder, Ichigo herrinerde dat Juushiro de voornaam was van Ukitake-san ." Oh ja maar hij luisterde er wel naar . "

" Je stopte er ook niet mee, het werd een nicknaam . "

" Wat was zijn naam ? "

" Ik geloof ... "

" Goro-chan . " Antwoorde Kaien ." Schattig .."

" Eh .. " Kaien's gezicht werd rood als Miyako vijandig keek ." De naam .. Het klinkt schattig, .. " Ichigo keek verward als Rukia ongelovig naar haar keek met een glimlach ." Wel het was ook mijn idee ! " Zeide ze als ze opstond en haar handen in de licht zwaaide ." Maar zijn ultime naam was ..."

" Oh god daar gaan we .." Zuchte Grimmjow ." Chappy the lord zou hem zo mooi hebben gestaan ! " Brulde ze het uit Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar haar ." Waar heb jij hoofd gestoten ? "

" Beledig niet de naam van Chappy ."

" Dat deed ik ook niet ."

" Good ."

Ichigo nam aan dat Rukia een harde persoonlijkheid heeft ." We zijn thuis ~ " Twee mannen kwamen binnen ." Welkom terug ." Glimlachte Unohana maar keek niet van haar bord .

" Oh onze nieuweling is hier ~ " Zeide de silver harige man, als een ander met een zwarte zonnebril achter hem aan liep .

" Ik ben Kaneme Tousen ." Vertelde hij snel en ging zitten zonder een ander woord ." En ik ben Ichimaru Gin ~ " Grijnsde de ander .

" Ik ben .."

" We weten het Kurosaki Ichigo toch ? "

" Ja .. "

" Fijn je te ontmoeten Ichi-chan ~ "

Ichigo kreeg rode wangen ." Stop er mee ... "

Maar dan voelde ze ijs koude ogen, maar wist niet van waar het kwam . En keek naar Miyako die erg kwaad keek naar haar . Ze leek iets te pakken, en Ichigo kreeg de kans niet op te vluchten . Als Miyako een glas water over haar woude gooien .

Ze hoorde van ver een stoel vallen, en dan armen rond haar . " Ryuuzaki-san ! "

" Miyako ! " Kaien keek naar Miyako geschokt, als de rest dan ook naar Ichigo's redder keek ." Renji .. "

" Wel dat was niet aardig, maar goed dat ik juist opstond om drinken te gaan halen . " Als hij een lege kan als bewijs hield, en keek naar Kaien die ook was opgestaan ." Het spijt me zo Kurosaki-san ! " Riep hij ." Miyako wat bezielt u ."

Miyako stond kwaad op en ging weg ." Neem ons niet kwalijk ." Kaien rende achter haar aan ." Wel dat betekent het einde van de rustig avond maal amen ." Zeide Grimmjow als hij en de rest van zijn kant opstonden om weg te gaan .

" Heb ik iets gemist voor dat ik aankwam ? "

" Wat bezielt haar opeens ! " Riep Rukia heel kwaad . " Renji ga je ander shirt aan doen, het word koud vanavond . Je word nog ziek ."

" Och het is maar water, geen oorlogs wond ."

" Ik ben het met Kuchiki-san eens Abarai-san ." Unohana keek streng en Renji luisterde meteen ." O-Okay ! "

Ichigo keek toe als Renji weg ging, haar hart klopte snel en ze weet niet waarom .

Als ze in de kamer was met Orihime, waren ze al omgekleed in hun nachtkleren ." Ik zou Renji bedanken ..."

" Eh ? "

" Wel hij heeft me geholpen, het was niet levens gevaarlijk maar ... "

" Je voeld je toch niet schuldig he ? "

" Wel ..."

" Ichigo-chan, Miyako-san was de fout, sorry dat ik het zeg maar het is zo ." Orihime ging naast Ichigo zitten ." Het is je eerste dag hier, het is normaal dat je zo voeld . "

" Voelde je ook zo ? "

" Voor alles verontschuldigde ik me, ik voelde dat alles mijn schuld was . En ik voelde me schuldig voor ruzies, die met mij niks te maken hebben of de gene die ik niet begon ."

" Oh ja maakte ook eens ruzie, die jij begint ? "

" Meestal over kleren, of magazines niks speciaals ... " Bloosde Orihime alsof ze een geheimpje heeft verteld, Ichigo moest er van lachen en Orihime ook . " En Rukia-chan zeide dat tegen mij, en sinds dan verontschuldig ik me als ik in de fout lag . En ik voelde me minder schuldig, als Rukia-chan en Renji-kun ruzie maakte . Ze waren gewoon zo .

" Echt he ... Maar toch ik ga hem bedanken welke kamer zit hij ? "

" Als je bij de jongens afdeling gaat, links de eerste kamer . Hij deeld het met Chad ."

" Ben zo terug . "

" Okay ."

Ichigo ging de kamer uit, en wandelde naar de richting van de jongens kamer . " Kurosaki-san ? " Ichigo zag Kaien naar boven gaan, hij was alleen ." Ik wil me verontschuldigen voor Miyako's gedrag ."

" Wat nee nee dat hoef je niet te doen ."

" Ik zorg er voor dat ze morgen haar verontschuldig ."

" Wel .. Ik moet iets gezegt hebben om haar kwaad te maken ."

" Je kent haar maar pas, dus wat het ook is je kon het niet weten . Dat is nog geen reden om jou aan tevallen . "

" A-ah .." Ichigo voelde zijn ogen de hele tijd op haar, ze liep verder en hij achter haar aan ." Waar ga je naar toe ? "

" Naar de kamer van Renji . "

" Waarom ." Waarom vraagd hij zoveel ." Ik wil hem bedanken ."

Kaien was stil ." Oh .. " Kwam er alleen uit, ze stond voor de deur van Renji maar keek naar Kaien ." Ah ik ga al sorry sorry .. Mag ik nog één ding vragen ? "

" Ja ... " De hoop dat hij in zijn ogen had, kon Ichigo echt niet negeren ." Mag ik jou Ichigo noemen, gewoon Ichigo ? "

Ichigo was stil ze bloosde beetje, en Kaien's wangen werden ook rood ." Dit is de eerste keer, op Rukia nadan een meisje vraag bij haar voornaam te noemen ... Sorry ."

" Ik vind het goed, maar dan noem ik jou ook Kaien dat is eerlijk toch ? "

Kaien's glimlach was alsof een engel voor Ichigo stond ." Dank je dan zijn we vrienden ."

" Ja .." Ichigo kon alleen dat zeggen ." Tof goede nacht ."

" Goede nacht... " Ze keek toe als hij naar de deur liep, op het einde van de gang . Het stond in het midden van de muur, hij zwaaide nog voor dat hij binnen ging .

Ze kon niks van binnen zien, en keek toe als hij in het donker naar binnen ging .

Ze zuchte en klopte zachtjes op Renji's deur, niemand deed open . Ze klopte dit keer harder, maar nog steeds niks .

Ze klopte harder met een lastig gezicht . " Wat ! " Riep Renji als hij de deur open deed, hij had een koptelefoon op zoals Chad, die op het bed lag ." Goede avond ." Zeide hij ." Ah Ichigo wat is er ? " Renji's kwade gezicht verdween .

" Wel ik huh ... Ik kwam je bedanken ."

" Bedanken ? "

" Dat je me geholpen had .. "

Renji bloosde als hij stoer keek ." Daar heb ik geen bedanking voor nodig, dat doen vrienden voor elkaar ."

" Eh ook goed ." Ichigo wou weg gaan, maar Renji hield haar tegen ." Dat was maar een grapje ." Zeide hij bijna hard op ." Maar ik meende dat over de vrienden ding ."

" Dus we zijn vrienden .. "

" Ja .. Of vind het je beetje raar, sinds je nieuw zijt meteen bevriend te zijn met een knappe jonge man ? "

" Welke knappe jongen man ? Chad, Ishida of Kaien ? "

" Kaien ? "

" Ja we zijn juist .. Vrienden geworden . "

" Eh wel ik bedoelde natuurlijk .."

" En nee ik vind het niet erg om snel vrienden te worden met jongens, ik kan mijn mannetje staan ."

Renji moest bijna lachen als Chad die nog binnen zat . " Natuurlijk wel ..."

" Goede nacht .. "

" Goede nacht ." Glimlachte hij Chad riep ook ' goede nacht ' als de deur sloot . Ichigo bloosde als de deur dicht was, en veegde haar handen over wangen . Om de rode wangen te doen verdwijnen, maar het lukte niet zo goed . Ze liep rustig terug naar haar kamer, tot dat ze weer ogen op haar voelde .

Ze voelde ijs koud, en het leek als of ze gehijg hoorde . Als ze koud begon te voelen, maar ze zag niks . En rende snel terug naar haar kamer, en ging haar kamer snel in .

" Ichigo-chan ? Wat is er ? "

" Wat niks niks ik had het koud, dus ik ben snel terug naar hier gekomen ."

" Je ziet er bleek uit ."

" Wel ... " Orihime hield haar hand vast ." Je gezicht ziet er bleek uit . "

" Wel ... Misschien zag ik .." Ichigo trok een eng gezicht ." Een grote spin ."

" Ghyaa nee toch he ."

" Ik vrees het val wel Orihime ."

" Ik slaap vanavond bij jou ! "

" Eh ! " Orihime sprong op Ichigo's bed met Ichigo die ze mee trok ." Orihime ga van me af ! "

" Nee ik hou niet van spinnen ! "

" Dat was een grapje ! " Als Orihime niet luisterde .

In de gang het gehijg kwam een kamer, als de deur op een kier stond . Een oog staarde nog op de plek waar Ichigo stond, en sloot de deur . Als hij de figuur zich zelf vast pakte, en zachtjes lachte ." _Mijn, mijn, mijn, mijn, mijn, mijn Strawberry ~ _"


End file.
